


El vacío del primer amor.

by Steildottir



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steildottir/pseuds/Steildottir
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi





	El vacío del primer amor.

La boda de Daichi. 

Esa simple frase destrozaba internamente a Sugawara. 

Jamás pensó que ése día llegaría. Jamás pensó en que alguno de su antiguo equipo de voley se casaría. 

Ahora veía, cabizbajo, el suelo. Sentado junto una mesa cubierta de un hermoso mantel blanco y una igualmente hermosa decoración en el centro de mesa. 

A su lado estaba Asahi, Nishinoya y los demás. Exceptuando algunos de los de primer año, de seguro estaban teniendo una de esas tan típicas discusiones de "yo soy mejor en el voley". Claro, ellos habían decidido convertirse en jugadores profesionales. 

Y el primero que lo logró fue Nishinoya. Estaba tan feliz de él cuando se enteró. 

Lástima que la chispa del voley de Sugawara se apagó luego de graduarse. ¿Él también pudo haber llegado tan lejos? ¿O solo era un setter promedio de preparatoria?

Asahi no siguió la universidad, cómo había dicho. Pero el voley sigue en él. Enseña a niños de primaria y escuela media a jugar. Jamás se lo había imaginado junto a niños. 

Su mirada se elevó por instinto cuando los reflectores de luz se encendieron en la pista de baile, donde los próximos a ser esposos bailaban. 

¿Por qué parecían dos radiantes estrellas? Era estresante. Le tenía tanta envidia a esa mujer. 

No podía aguantar verlos bailar tan felices. ¿Por qué era él quien tenía el corazón roto? ¿Por qué sólo él? 

Sugawara tenía una disputa interna con su yo de 17 años. Con su yo de tercer año.

Ese que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Daichi pero jamás pudo confesarse por miedo.

El Sugawara de 27 años ya no estaba enamorado de Daichi. O eso creía. ¿Quizá? Ni el mismo lo sabe.

Koushi de 17 años gritaba. Regañaba al Sugawara de ahora por ser un cobarde. Lloraba y maldecia. 

El adulto que es ahora solamente aceptaba en silencio los reproches de un adolescente.

Pero ese adolescente tomaba el control de su corazón, de sus sentimientos y de sus lágrimas.

Al sentir las lágrimas amenazando en caer, el antiguo setter de Karasuno se levantó rápidamente y se fue de aquella luminosa sala. 

Sugawara escapó hacía el jardín trasero del salón donde se llevaba acabo esa maldita boda.

Mordió sus labios, frunció el ceño intentando guardar sus lágrimas de adolescente.

"¿¡Por qué no haces algo!? ¿¡Por qué te quedas quiero!?" Reclamaba el joven Sugawara. "¡Me estás haciendo daño! ¡Dile a Daichi!" 

Sugawara sólo quería que ese mocoso se callara. Las lágrimas de un ajeno empaparon su rostro. ¿Por qué lloraba si esos no eran sus sentimientos? 

¿Por qué eres tan complicado? ¿Por qué eres tan persistente con tu amor? ¡Ya es tarde! ¡No hay nada que puedas hacer! ¡Debiste decirlo en la ceremonia de graduación! ¡Idiota! ¿¡De que sirve llorar ahora!? ¡Se feliz por él al menos, egoísta! 

Demandaba a su joven yo. 

— ¿Suga?

Se volteó al escuchar la voz de su antiguo capitán. Sorprendido lo observó aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¿Estás bien? 

Preguntó con un severo tono de preocupación. 

"Estoy bien Daichi."  
"Eso vas a decir, ¿No? No dejaré que lo hagas. Soy yo él que va a hablar."

Su joven yo de 17 años rompió la jaula donde se encontraba cautivo desde su graduación. Donde sus sentimientos estaban encerrados en la oscuridad y siendo olvidados. O más bien, siendo ignorados y oprimidos por su actual yo. 

— ¡Daichi, me gustas! 

Exclamó con toda la fuerza de su corazón. 

Sawamura se quedó perplejo, asimilando la situación. Su corazón dió un latido tan fuerte que sintió que iba a salirse de su pecho. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? 

Sintió que en su ser una cadena se rompía. Liberando a alguien o a algo que estuvo privado de su libertad desde hace mucho tiempo.

— ¡Tu también me gustas, Suga!

Sí, el Daichi de 17 años al que le obligaron permanecer callado todo este tiempo. 

Los adolescentes lloraban en el cuerpo de adultos ignorantes. Toda la frustración del tiempo en el que no podían expresarse estaba siendo liberado con potentes lágrimas. 

Mientras el corazón de ambos adultos sentía haberse liberado de espinas que lo rodeaban y apretaban con fuerza. La sensación de alivio en sus corazones era sacarse un gran peso de los hombros. 

"Pero ya no podemos estar juntos."  
Dijo Sugawara de 17 años.   
"Ya es tarde. Todo pudo ser diferente si hubiera tenido las agallas de decírtelo en la graduación."

"También fue mi culpa. Me quedé callado todo este tiempo. Aún así, incluso si ahora no podemos estar juntos, siempre te seguiré amando." 

"Gracias por ser parte de mi vida."

La charla de dos corazones que no puede ser oída, pero es entendida con lágrimas y miradas de arrepentimiento. 

Esa era su despedida.

Aquellos adolescentes que ya no podían ser felices juntos, se vieron obligados de disiparse junto a los sentimientos de un amor inconcluso.

Dejando ahora, a ambos adultos libres de ellos. Libres de un amor que jamás podrá ser callado.

— Gracias por ser parte de mi vida, Daichi. — Repitió las palabras de su joven yo. — Por favor se feliz. 

Sugawara despareció de la boda, mientras Daichi lo veía alejarse, las rosas del jardín adornaban su dolor. 

Ese sentimiento había desaparecido junto a su versión joven. Ese sentimiento ya no lo ataba, ¡Era libre! Libre de amar a quien quisiera, libre de estar con quién quisiera. 

Pero ahora que ese sentimiento se había ido, Sugawara sentía un vacío en su corazón que lo abrumaba.

Un vacio que le hacía sentir tristeza, arrepentimiento y melancolía.

Apretó su pecho con fuerza. Quería que los latidos de su corazón pararan de resonar tan fuerte en sus oídos. 

Aquello era, sin duda, el vacío del primer amor fallido que llegó a su fin luego de tantos años.


End file.
